That which lies within a memory
by Dakishimeru
Summary: How could she love him? He killed her parents and showed up at her door with love. Oneshot, WinryRoy pairing.


**Notes:** Hi hi guys! It's me Dakishimeru, with yet another oneshot fanfiction! I hope you enjoy this little story! I've been meaing to write this story for a while after my friend showed me this site about the pairing. It's pretty good and it's possible! Anyway enjoy!

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the following characters in this story, I only own the idea of this story. No flames please._**

* * *

_**That which lies within a memory**_

**Written by:**_ Dakishimeru_

"Damn, where is she!" muttered a man in a mad filled voice. He ran his pale colored hand through his ebony colored hair. He sighed deeply. Where was the girl? He needed to find her, and tell her something. He was tired, sweating, and the sky began to fill with dark grey clouds. Did it matter to him? Simple answer no. He began to run again, sprinting down the sidewalks with vigorous feelings.

"It's raining…" muttered a soft voice. Her blue eyes looked out a window. The soft whispering sounds of the rain calmed her. It had been a year since she quit the military. Was she happy with her choice? A bit, she didn't care that much. She got her answer, so her task was done. Sighing softly she looked around her living room. It was dark, seemly gloomy and quite grim.

It then hit him, he know remembered where she lived. He silently cursed himself for being forgetful. He then ran faster, like his life depended on it. Within half an hour or so, he arrived at a small white house. He panted a bit while resting his hands on his knees. At last, the place which he wished to be at.

A soft, yet loud knock was heard from the door. The blonde haired girl blinked. Someone was here? She looked outside, her blue eyes searching for any figures by her door. She couldn't really see anything, but part of a navy blue suite. She shrugged and went over to the door. Opening it, her eyes lit up from surprise to anger.

The man looked down at the girl, somehow smiling a bit. She looked unpleased to see him here. "Hello Ms. Rockbell-" "What the hell do **YOU** want Mustang!" she spat at him with hate. His eyes turned to form a small glare. "I'm here to tell you something…" he stated to her while putting his foot in between the door incase she shut it. All she did was snort. "What is it? Don't tell me, you murdered someone **ELSE** in my family…"

"OH NO DON'T TELL ME! YOU KILL EDWARD-" "I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!" He yelled to her. She was lost for words as she went pale. "Y-Y-You w-what?" "You heard me, I love you…" he said while he tried to keep a straight face.

"I don't believe it…You expect me to believe this…? You expect me to believe that the man who murdered my parents, would actually say he loves me?" "Yes, I would like you to believe that…" "But…I can't, it's probably some load of-" but Winry's sentence was cut off as something touched her lips. It was, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist's lips touching hers. She was so shocked.

His eyes were closed as he did this, he was dying to do this after he got to know her more. He didn't know how, but he fell in love with the Auto mail specialist. It was as if fate attempted them to be together, through the sickest way as possible. Death. He killed her parents, sure though he didn't want to do it. I'm sure if he hadn't done it he'd still meet her. Probably in a better way and they could be together.

As the kiss was still going Winry was still so shocked. He was actually kissing her? Here, right in front of her doorstep, Roy was kissing her. She didn't hate him a lot, though she held a bit of a grudge against him for killing her parents. Though, she blankly remembered that he was ordered to kill them. But, did she share the same feelings for Roy as he did with her? With this kiss, her eyes were mentally and emotionally opened. She never hated him, she didn't like him as a friend, she like him more then one.

She hadn't gotten a chance to know him a lot, but she was convinced she loved him. Winry then kissed him back with the same passion he kissed her with. When they pulled away, he smiled at her. The rain was still falling on both of them. He didn't care, she didn't care either. What surprised Roy though, was that Winry began to cry. Crystal tears were streaming down her fair colored cheeks. The salty tears mixed with the sheer drops of rain.

Roy was about to say something to her, but didn't get a chance to as she embraced him. She began to sob on his chest. He gave a small sigh that was unheard by Winry's ears as she cried. He embraced her back though. "I love you…Yet I hate you…Why can't I just love you…" she said to him while sobbing. "You hate me because of a memory...Winry…You…You do know I didn't want to kill them…Right?" He said to her while holding her still. "Y-Yes…I know that…But I can't help, but still hate you…"

He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. His eyes held soft emotions of love and concern. "Let's not…Let's not lie within a memory Winry…Let's forget about it ever happened, and get on with our lives…"

* * *

**I hope you liked this guys! Anyway comment please!**

**Love much,**

**_Dakishimeru_**


End file.
